


Once Upon A Time

by silentwonders



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mileven, happiness for will, max and el are secret lovers, tags will go on as i continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwonders/pseuds/silentwonders
Summary: In which i make very bad one-shots, of multiple ships and our favorite party.Updated frequently!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aha idk what i’m doing

**Wednesday, November 15**

* * *

 

 _M_ ike Wheeler was beyond happy. Today the party and El hung out. They were going to the cabin to play games with El and teach her new things. 

_****_

* * *

 

_**5:07 pm** _

“Micheal Fuckin Wheeler! Let’s go” Dustin screamed. “Your lover is waiting!” the chubby boy laughed. “Fuck off Dusty” Mike teased. “Just knock man” Lucas groaned. Mike did the secret knock that took quite awhile for him to learn. “Lucas!” El pushed past Mike and Dustin to hug Lucas who was standing near Max and El. “whaaa..” mike mumbled off quietly. “El..Hi!” Lucas awkwardly smiled. “I finished, all of it. Hopper helped me with.. pro..pro..noucing the words!” she smiled brightly. The group was too excited to correct her mistake. “Good job El! I’m proud of you!” Lucas smiled brightly.

* * *

_**9:25 pm** _

From the weird greeting, weird to mike actually, the night had gone great. He smiled in bed. They had watched Soap Opreas, Eaten Eggos, and Attempted to teach El D&D. 

* * *

THIS IS TERRIBLE IM SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!! 

MUCH LOVE 

- _SILENTWONDERS_


	2. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special someone apologizes.

**Snowball**

* * *

 

Mike. Was the only thing that ran through her mind when She touched foreheads with him. “Mike, lets go sit!” Dustin yelled. “cmon el..” mike mummered softly grabbing her hand. 

 Once they sat down El immediately noticed the red. “Red” el mumbled softy. “huh el?” will said making everyone in the party turing their heads to her. 

Her and Will’s friendship had grown quite quickly ever since she had shut the hey gate. 

“Red” El said a bit louder, this time pointing at her. You could see the tint of fear in Max’s eyes. 

_I need my head. Please don’t blow it off._

“O..Oh my hair! Yes it’s red” she smiled nervously. 

“Im..” El pointed to her chest “..Sorry” She gave ‘Red’ a wobbly smile. “What for El?” Lucas said. “Pushing off wheels with mike, I’m sorry Red” she looked at her feet. 

“Skateboard..” Max’s Eyebrows grew into her hair. “Disgusting!” Max spat. Tears grew in El’s eyes. “I’m sorry. Please don’t be Distgusting.” 

“What no..no! you aren’t disgusting! I don’t like Mike that’s disgusting. I’m sorry El” Max smiled. 

“Why not? Mike is like Eggos.” El mumbled. Mikes cheeks grew red.  “Friends Red?” El smiled. 

“Friends” Max said.

_**And thus started a beautiful friendship.** _


	3. oopsies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i apologize

IM SORRY I DIED LOL

**Author's Note:**

> send in requests!


End file.
